


Par For The Course

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Kame and Pi take Ryo golfing.





	

Kame smiled at Yamapi as he hopped into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. Pi waited until he was done before maneuvering out into the traffic. It took a few minutes of watching out the window before Kame realised they weren't heading to the golf course like they had planned. He turned his head to look at Pi concentrating on the traffic as he drove. 

"Did the plans change?" 

"Ah, I invited Ryo-chan along too," Pi explained. "We have to go pick him up first."

"Oh." Kame didn't think Ryo was all that interested in golf. "Any particular reason?"

"He's seemed a little down these last couple of weeks, but he won't tell me what's wrong."

"Have you tried asking Kanjani?" Kame asked as Yamapi pulled into a parking spot outside Ryo's apartment building. He pulled out his phone, and spent a moment fiddling with it, probably texting Ryo that they'd arrived. 

"Yeah, but you know what they're like. Protective of their own." He put his phone away and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "I'm starting to wonder if it's something I've done."

Kame couldn't imagine that. Ever since they'd joined the Jimusho, Pi, Ryo and Jin had always had a rock strong bond. One that Kame had envied at times - his own relationships with the three having gone through some rather tumultuous ups and downs. Now that he thought about it a little more he wondered why it was he and not Jin here. Then again Jin probably had even less interest in golf than Ryo did. 

"So this is a 'safety in numbers' deal?" he asked just for his own clarification. 

"Do you mind?"

"No, but I'm not sure I'll be much help."

Yamapi smiled in relief. "Sure you will, Ryo's always had a soft spot for you."

He has? Kame couldn't say he'd ever noticed Ryo treating him any differently than anyone else. If anything, Ryo's sharp tongue often seemed to work overtime in Kame's presence. He was interrupted from his musings by the back car door opening and Ryo climbing in. Kame studied him as they exchanged greetings. He looked pretty normal, dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket. Maybe a little surprised to see Kame sitting in the front seat, but not particularly down or depressed.

"So what are we doing?" Ryo asked, confirming Kame's suspicions from the outfit he was wearing that Pi hadn't actually told him what today's activity was when he'd invited him.

"Golf," Kame replied and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at Ryo's dismayed look.

"Let's Go!" Yamapi yelled in a somewhat exaggerated fashion as they pulled off from the curb.

\---  
Once they reached the golf club, Yamapi left to sort out some borrowed clubs for Ryo that he'd pre-organised. That left Kame and Ryo standing somewhat awkwardly in the lobby.

"So, how have you been?" Kame asked, to break the silence.

Ryo shrugged, staring out at the course. "The usual. Busy. Recordings, meetings for the new tour, you know how it goes." 

The new tour. A small pang of - jealousy, envy? - hit Kame briefly but he pushed it aside. Two Dome tours within a year was an amazing accomplishment and Kanjani deserved it. 

"Congratulations." He was glad to hear that his voice sounded mostly sincere. 

"Thanks." There was a momentary pause and then, "So, you and Pi again, huh?"

Kame hummed in agreement. Now that was something to be happy about. He was looking forward to the shoot starting. 

"I'd say congrats too, but the thought of all the fanservice you two will be doing is making me throw up in my mind a little."

Kame couldn't help the burst of laughter at Ryo's words. 

"Jealousy doesn't become you Ryo-chan," he teased. He expected a quick rejoinder but when Ryo didn't reply after a moment Kame turned to face him. The look on Ryo's face stopped his laughter dead. It was such an intense, focused, flat stare and it threw Kame for a loop. 

Could Ryo really be jealous? The rational part of his brain quickly doused any spark of hope. After all Ryo had been the one to say he was 'so ugly it pissed people off' and while their Junior days were long behind them and they'd become friends of a sort - through backstage interactions when they're groups shared dressing rooms, hanging out with Jin and Pi together, even going out for the occasional meal, just the two of them - there had never been any sign that Ryo was attracted to him. And Kame had looked for those signs. Hell, he would have jumped at the chance - jumped Ryo at the chance - but he'd long since resigned himself to the fact that that would never happen. 

So what was behind that look then? Could it be Pi he was jealous of? That would make more sense. Pi was objectively good looking, a really nice guy and the two of them had been friends for so long that it taking a turn towards the more intimate wouldn't be that surprising. Was he about to become less 'moral support' and more 'third wheel'? 

Maybe some of his thoughts showed on his face because Ryo was looking at him suspiciously. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Kame brushed off the question (and his long suppressed crush) and gestured towards the lobby where he could see Pi returning, an extra bag of clubs in tow. "Here comes Pi."

Ryo looked over and by the time Pi caught up to them his expression was back to normal, as if nothing was wrong. Kame knew Ryo was a good actor so he shouldn't have been so surprised. Pi pushed the clubs towards Ryo and the three set off towards the first tee.

"Let's Go!" Pi punched the air.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Do you say anything else?" 

\--

Maybe it was a combination of his natural athleticism and his competitiveness but Ryo took to the game pretty well. Not that any of them were close to experts but it felt nice to get out into the fresh air and not be immediately surrounded by people or cameras watching their every move. It was relaxing and Kame almost forgot that there was any reason besides fun that they were out here.

They were on the 5th hole when Yamapi finally decided to broach the subject.

"So," Yamapi dragged the word out as he pretended to be absorbed in picking which club he was going to use. "What's up with you lately?"

Ryo's brows drew down in confusion. He looked at Kame to check if Pi was talking to him or not. Kame shook his head and pointed at Ryo.

"Eh?" He eventually replied. "I'm fine."

Yamapi pulled the club out a little harder than necessary. "No you're not." He pointed the club at Ryo to emphasise his point. "Something's bothering you. I want to know what it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ryo-chan." Pi's tone sounded ominous.

Ryo looked back and forth between the two of them, realisation dawning on his face. "Oh, now I see why I was invited." 

"We're your friends. We're worried about you," Yamapi said.

Ryo turned towards Yamapi. "We? Or You?" 

"What difference does it make."

"It makes all the difference." Ryo ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't believe this. You just don't have a clue do you?"

With that, Ryo dropped his club and stormed off back towards the clubhouse muttering to himself. That escalated quickly, Kame thought wondering what would happen now. 

"That's because you won't tell us," Yamapi yelled after him. He dug his club into the ground and leaned heavily on it. He sent a pleading look Kame's way.

Kame sighed heavily. It looked like he'd bypassed 'third wheel' and moved into 'relationship counselor' territory. And that didn't seem fair but, his own feelings aside, could he really stand by while his friends tore themselves apart over this. Besides which, he never could resist Pi's puppy dog gaze.

He reluctantly set off to catch up with Ryo.

\--

Ryo was a fast mover when he was angry, so Kame didn't catch up with him until they were almost back at the clubhouse. He fell into step beside the other man, but kept his silence for the moment, now that they were in an area that was more populated. He spotted the entrance to the locker room up ahead and took a chance. He grabbed Ryo's arm, catching the other man by surprise, and steered him in that direction. 

"You should just tell him," Kame said, as he tried to check that the room was as empty as it, thankfully, appeared. 

Ryo pulled his aram out of Kame's grip. "Tell him what?" he asked, rubbing at the spot where Kame had grabbed him.

"That you like him."

"What?"

Kame turned towards Ryo his face trying to convey that he knew, without actually saying it. It took a moment for Ryo to catch on.

"I don't like Pi!" Ryo protested. "Well, not, like how you mean it, anyway."

From the look on Ryo's face, equal parts surprise and consternation, Kame believed Ryo's words. But then what was going on? 

He asked as much. "Then why are you fighting with him?"

"I'm not," Ryo insisted. "Or I wouldn't be if he hadn't decided to do this. Especially with you here."

"Me, what do I have to do with anything?"

"Uh, nothing." Ryo tried to evade. "Forget I said anything.

Kame wasn't going to let him get away with that. "I can't forget it. You know this isn't exactly how I pictured today going either. This was supposed to be a fun day out." A small moment to relax amongst all the promos for his movies and the drama shooting.

"Sorry for ruining your date." Ryo sounded more sullen than apologetic but it took a moment for Kame to parse his words.. 

"I'm not dating Pi." It was Kame's turn to protest the situation. "And I don't want to date Pi"

"Neither do I!"

"Then what's the problem?" Kame was getting frustrated. Ryo on the other hand was being evasive. He was deliberately avoiding Kame's eyes. "Look at me." Kame demanded. "Ryo!"

"You're the problem." Ryo let out with an exasperated growl. It took Kame aback. "With this new drama, I thought you two were, you know, again."

"Again?" Did Ryo think he and Yamapi… "Me and Pi were never together."

"You weren't?" Ryo didn't sound much happier to be hearing that. "So it was Jin after all, huh?"

"Jin?" What did he have to do with anything? Kame was at a loss for this whole conversation. "I was never with Jin either. And I didn't, don't want to be," he added making sure to clarify.

"Oh."

"Is the thought of me dating them that bad?" Was Ryo's opinion of him really so low, that he thought Kame wasn't good enough for them. And here Kame thought he and Ryo were at least on friendly terms. Had Ryo been putting up with him all these years, because he'd felt he had too. He dropped his gaze to the floor, not wanting Ryo to see how much that hurt while he thought of a way to extract himself from this conversation. Ryo must have noticed anyway because he was suddenly in Kame's personal space, grabbing his chin and tilting his face up until they were eye to eye again. 

"Not bad," he started, "Just, um, well." 

Great he was back to stuttering again, clearly looking for the words to let Kame down gently. Kame had had enough.

"Just spit it out Ryo." he demanded, pulling himself out of Ryo's grip. 

"I like you, and if you're with them, then you're not with me. Which I could handle, but not if you're with them and," Ryo cut off with a scream of frustration. "This is stupid. Just forg-"  
Kame cut him off, before he could finish, by pushing his index finger against Ryo's lips. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. Did Ryo just say what he thought he'd said?

"You like me?"

Ryo was still and then a slight, almost imperceptible nod; if Kame's finger hadn't still been on Ryo's lips he might have missed it. As it was, Kame was too shocked to move himself.

"You like me?" he repeated dumbfoundedly. About a million other questions whirled through his head - Since when? Why didn't he say anything before? but all he kept getting stuck on was, "You like me?" 

Ryo seemed embarrassed by his confession, his cheeks colouring. "Yeah, but I thought you liked Pi - or maybe Jin - or Pi, and then you were working together again and I just -"

"I don't like Pi or Jin," Kame repeated.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Ryo's mouth. He bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Kame breathed as he slowly moved his head closer to Ryo's. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but it didn't take long for the them to grow more confident, the kiss deepening as they opened up to each other. One of Kame's hands came up to run through Ryo's hair as he felt Ryo's hands come to rest on his waist, pulling him in closer. 

\---

Yamapi walked, or more precisely dragged his feet, into the locker room. He hoped Kame was having some luck. He hated fighting with Ryo. He just wanted his friend to be happy. Did that make him such a bad per- Yamapi stopped dead, both physically and mentally as his eyes fell on Kame and Ryo, making out in the middle of the room. 

"Oh," he exclaimed, although neither man acknowledged his presence as focused as they clearly were on each other. The pieces clicked together in Yamapi's mind. That makes sense now, he thought. 

"Idiot, you should have just told me," he muttered to himself as he turned on his heel and went back outside, prepared to guard the door so his friends could have a few more moments of privacy.


End file.
